


support system

by Destroy_Roy



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Body Dysphoria, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Making Out, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroy_Roy/pseuds/Destroy_Roy
Summary: octavio was not at a healthy weight. he was simply too skinny. he needed to go on a diet, but it was hard for him. crypto can be his support system.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	support system

**Author's Note:**

> i was once underweight  
> i am trans  
> octane is trans  
> there is one mention of boobs  
> i think i have formatting figured out now

octavio was a runner. he liked going fast. he liked sprinting miles like it was nothing. he had also always been a skinny person. a slender waist with a flat stomach that most people would envy.

  
but his weight wasn't healthy. not anymore. there were a couple of reasons for this.  
number one. before he had went on testosterone treatment he was told that it would cause him to gain weight. he worked out every day because of it, refusing to gain even an extra pound.

  
number two. drugs killed his appetite. using stim already had bad enough side effects but the fact that it was making him not eat contributed to his steady weight loss.

  
at some point in the six months he started to compete in apex games and now, octavio's weight had dropped from an unsteady but healthy 120 pounds to a concerning 108 pounds and for a 5'4 male, that was no good.  
lifeline finally intervened.

  
"ya need to start eatin'!" she told him crossly. "ya unhealthy!"

  
"how can i be unhealthy?" he laughed. he was playing video games and hardly paying her any attention. "i'm skinny!"

  
"TOO skinny. there's such a thing."  
she yelled at him some more before gibraltar suddenly intervened and dragged octavio away from his screen.

  
"whats up, amigo?!" octavio trilled. "let go of me!'

  
"your health is important, brudda!" gibraltar said, sitting octavio down in a chair so hard one of the legs cracked.

  
lifeline went ham, describing all the things he needed to do to gain weight. eat several meals a day, eat things high in calories...  
it sounded like torture to octavio. he didn't really like eating anyways. it made him feel fat.

  
unfortunately for him it seemed that everyone else was in on this diet plan. everyone kept offering him snacks. bangalore offered him one of her workout smoothies after they spent the morning at the gym. when they had team dinners, gibraltar piled a little more food on his plate than he did everyone else's. vials of his stim went missing so he couldn't take so much recreationally like he used to.

  
on the third day of his diet he sat at the table, pushing around what gibraltar had cooked for him. fried rice mixed with eggs and spam. it tasted fine, but he had felt full after only a couple of bites.

  
"i don't care if ya full. stretch your stomach to its limit. eat some more." lifeline encouraged. she was sitting right next to him to make sure he ate at least half of his plate.  
with every bite he felt worse. he felt nauseous.

  
he gave up soon, slamming his fork down and storming away. lifeline called after him, but he felt too sick to respond.  
he found crypto standing outside his room, arms crossed. octavio wanted to bend his head to avoid embarassment. he had a thing for crypto, who was the hot and mysterious type, and he didn't want him to see him so soon after he ate. he felt fat again.

  
"hey." crypto said. octavio forced himself to meet the other man's brown eyes. "let's go out somewhere tonight."

  
octavio agreed. he liked spending time with crypto. they played video games together often. they made jokes. they worked good on a team. 

  
octavio removed his binder inside of his room and looked at his body in front of his mirror. his ribs were visible but not too much. his abs were much more visible. that was good, right? 

  
at night he put his binder back on. he wondered if this was a date. deciding to mix casual with date-casual he put on a nice black crop-top and black shorts. he met crypto outside and together they walked.

  
"you look nice." crypto said. his hands were in his pockets and he was looking away. octavio smirked.

  
"thanks." he said back. he swept his eyes over the other man who was wearing skinny jeans that did wonderful things to his ass, a jacket and a v-neck that dipped low. "you too."

  
they reached a korean food place.  
octavio frowned.  
"what's this?" he asked. he wanted to run away.

  
"a date?" crypto offered. octavio suddenly felt less like running away.

  
"fuckin' sweet."

koreans ate a lot of side dishes, crypto told him as they ordered a lot of food. when it arrived octavio poked at a few things, because he had never seen them before.  
crypto was digging in to what looked like a salad, so octavio had some too. it was good.  
he ate a couple bites of everything but felt full soon. he decided to wrap things up by eating a wrap when he realized the other man was staring at him.

  
"what?" octavio asked. he glanced to crypto's mostly untouched plate. "eat."

  
"i feel full just by watching you eat." crypto said

  
"you'll regret that later." octavio said, his face feeling hot. "seriously, eat."

  
he turned his face away but was unable to eat his wrap now that he felt like he was being watched. there he went again, feeling more overweight than underweight.

  
"i'll eat if you eat." crypto said.

  
octavio scowled. he was already feeling full, but he just wanted him to stop staring at him. so he started eating his wrap and crypto mercifully returned his gaze back to his own food.

  
they walked back. octavio didn't feel very good. he felt too full. he regretted wearing a crop-top now. he felt like you could see all the weight visible on his stomach.  
he also had a bellyache. it hurt a lot.

  
"this was fun." crypto said.

  
"i guess."

  
crypto frowned. "you didn't like it?"

"it tasted fine." octavio shrugged. "my stomach just hurts now."

  
a moment passed in silence.  
"i can fix that." crypto said.

  
octavio looked at him curiously, but before he could ask any questions crypto's lips were against his own.  
they kissed quietly outside. they made their way slowly inside, fumbling with each other's clothes a little as they tripped onto crypto's bed.

  
crypto kissed him hard. the type of hard that came with being inexperienced. octavio thought it was cute. he then felt hands sliding beneath his crop-top, thumbing at his binder.

  
he obliged and shucked them both off. 

  
"you didn't have to take off your shirt." crypto said, amused.

  
"well, it's off now." octavio said back.

  
crypto moved to kiss his neck, lips moving against his skin hot and wet.   
they stayed like that for a very long time, crypto kissing his upper body while octavio squirmed a little from a mixture of arousal and boredom. at some point he raised his knee to rub against crypto's hard-on but crypto pushed him down by pressing on his thigh.

their mouths met one another again, octavio slipping his tongue inside and delighting at the moan he recieved in return.

  
finally crypto said "i'm tired" and collapsed onto the bed.

  
"that's it?" octavio asked, flushed.

  
"i don't sleep with people on the first date. besides that's not what i'm here for."

  
they did some reshuffling so octavio was suddenly laying in crypto's arms, his back pressed up against the other's stomach. an arm was slung over his waist and he realized suddenly he was being cuddled.

  
"does your stomach still hurt?" crypto mumbled, lips moving against the back of his neck and making him shiver.

  
"yeah..."  
crypto's hand suddenly found itself on his stomach, rubbing soothing circles into it. octavio was hyper aware of the fact that he was completely shirtless but crypto's hand never wandered upwards at all.  
it was relaxing, lying in the other man's arms and having his belly rubbed. he fell asleep like that.

  
in the morning lifeline woke him up. she didn't seem all that surprised that he was shirtless or that crypto was in bed with him, sound asleep.

  
"breakfast time. mirage made waffles."

  
"do i have to?" he groaned, making a half-hearted attempt to hide his breasts from her view with his blanket, but she had seen him naked plenty of times throughout their childhood and didn't care.

  
"yes. wake crypto up, too."  
she left and octavio groaned. he elbowed crypto awake.  
"food time."  
"waffles?" crypto slurred, speaking into his pillow.

  
"mirage made them."

  
"let's eat..."

  
crypto pushed himself up. his hair was sticking up on one end and a faint trail of drool was on his chin. he paused, staring at octavio with bleary eyes.

  
octavio raised an eyebrow. "what?"

  
crypto's eyes flickered down to his chest and back up to his face. "nice view."

  
"i'm aware." octavio replied.

  
they ate breakfast together. octavio felt that he could eat a little more today than he had been able to yesterday. mirage gave him a congratulatory slap on the back for it.

  
"you okay?" crypto asked.  
"fine..." octavio swallowed down another bite. it felt like clay in his throat.  
"you did good." crypto praised him. octavio poked at the waffle, soggy with syrup.  
"i guess."

  
"if your stomach hurts again i wouldn't mind helping." crypto said, before reaching his thumb up to wipe the syrup away from octavio's mouth.

  
octavio grinned. "does 'helping' include me almost giving you a blowjob like last night?"

  
crypto was unfazed. "that didn't happen."

  
"i wanted it to."

  
"no. just more..." crypto's voice got a lot smaller and quieter like he was embarassed. "cuddling?"

  
octavio pushed away his mostly-finished waffle, his stomach giving a rumble of displeasure at feeling so full. 

  
"fine." he said. he could manage his diet a little more with crypto as his support system.

**Author's Note:**

> normalize 👏🏾 kings 👏🏾 with 👏🏾 BOOBIES


End file.
